


Experiments on the Twisted Side #2: From Now On

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: BDSM, F/M, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance, S&M, Series, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-09-23
Updated: 2001-09-23
Packaged: 2018-11-11 00:11:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11137398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: Were the stakes too high?





	Experiments on the Twisted Side #2: From Now On

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

  
Experiments on the Twisted Side #2: From Now On

## Experiments on the Twisted Side #2: From Now On

by Pita Patter

Author's website: http://www.geocities.com/pitapattr

Disclaimer: Not mine, love them, treat'em well (kinda), not making money, yada yada yada

Author's Notes: Thanks for all the support from the sibs. Much appreciated.

Story Notes: Heavy kink, so step away if this is not your cup of bark tea.

This story is a sequel to: Experiments on the Twisted Side #1: Who is the Boss? 

* * *

It was getting really late. Benton Fraser wondered why he was procrastinating in such shameful manner. The assignment Inspector Thatcher gave him was done, and he could head home. Yet he was still at his desk, undoubtedly restless, revising impeccable documents that would be shipped to Ottawa in the first hour at morning. 

It was really late. Inspector Thatcher has been quite professional when she asked him to stay late and finish those papers, explaining it had nothing to do with the experiment they tried a week ago. After a creative dispute, Thatcher had lost any claim to discipline Fraser. She made it clear that her request to work overtime had nothing to do with that dispute. 

That was not the reason for his restlessness, and Fraser was perfectly aware of that. The fact remained that he had invite Ray to discipline him, and Ray accepted it. He asked what Benny would like, and the Canadian eagerly suggested that whips could provide a world of joy. Ray said they could have different whips, and Benny's head whirled in anticipation. 

That same night they had a wonderful session with handcuffs, and Fraser felt a heat growing in his loins just to remember those wonderful hours in the hands of his lovers. Ray might not be skilled in these practices, but he was creative and Benny recalled the feeling of safety and love of that night. But after that... 

Ray never mentioned the subject again. The whips still remained to be seen in the apartment. Not that Ray had grown cold in bed, or anything. He was still as thoughtful, considerate and passionate as ever, but Benny felt Ray was reluctant to bring the subject up. Maybe he had changed his mind. And that crushed Benny. 

Actually, Benny was quite divided. Ray was a great lover, and Benny should not be feeling this way. Maybe his request for discipline was more than Ray could give, with his Catholic background. It could be a matter of personal preferences, too. There was also a chance Ray had accepted that request because Ray never denied any of Benny's requests, but the Italian could not see it through. 

Filled with guilt, Benny asked himself why he couldn't be satisfied with the generous amount of love that Ray always has given him. Ray was such a giver. 

Was Benny such a twisted sould to have these urges to be disciplined by his lover? Sometimes he felt that Ray was a source of light, and he was trying to tarnish it with his own dark needs. It was his darkness. How could he ask Ray to join him there? 

Benny never doubted Ray's love for him. He loved Ray and Ray loved him without having to make use of such request. He feared losing Ray's love if he pressed the issue. So, even if Ray never could give it, he would survive, because they loved each other. He would not love Ray any less if he could not do as he requested. Maybe it was time he started focussing on that, instead of focussing on his lewd cravings. 

With a sigh, Benny tried to come back to his present. He started to put away unneeded papers, and arranged the already neat stack of envelopes with the official Canadian seal. He sighed once more and consulted his Dad's wristwatch. It was really late, and Ray was probably sleeping at such an hour. 

As he rose from his desk, his ears picked up a faint sound from upstairs. They could not come from invaders, so Benny deduced that a fellow co-worker was working late hours without realising there was someone else in the Consulate. 

Benny went upstairs to announce his presence to whoever was still in the building, but then his ears brought clearer noises from the second floor. And said noises were not compatible to diplomatic functions at all. 

There were highly erotic moans and thuds and bumps coming from the guests' room, beside the Queen's Bedroom. Benny tried to tell himself sternly that he should turn around and leave his colleagues to their private affairs. The polite thing to do would be to turn around and pretend he had never heard anything in the first place. Maybe he could just politely remind his colleagues to keep those activities out of the consulate. Anything else would be invading privacy. 

Unfortunately, it seemed his body had chosen that particular moment to rebel against his conscience and decorum. Benny was unable to resist the impulse to reach the room where the activity was in motion. The door was not fully closed and (oh, shame!) he peered through the crack. His eyes went wide and his heart raced. 

The guestroom was for VIPs and other officials who held importance but were not quite royalty. In his head, the room soon became associated with Constable Turnbull, since the young man had made its maintenance a point of his honour. The room had a large king-size bed in Victorian style, and its sheet and bedding were Turnbull's pride and glory. He took personal care of all its belongings. Strangely enough, he had never broken even a single one of its many exotic (and pricey) porcelain vases. 

Turnbull took personal and elaborate of all furniture and prized paintings, as well as rugs and carpets that were genuine works of art. The art masterpieces and the really expensive art pieces, of course, were all in the Queen's Bedroom. One day, Turnbull hoped, he would be asked to take care of Her Majesty's room as well, and then he would be in his own private heaven. 

Well, if Turnbull was not in heaven right now, he was certainly close to it, thought Benny. 

Turnbull was the one moaning, and trying very hard not to. But it was such an effort when his whole naked torso was held in leather bands, and metal nails were digging his pale skin in some pretty sensitive places. His neck was encased in a wide leather band, a chain coming out of it. There were other chains from all his leather ornaments. but Benny's angle was not the best to see any details. Turnbull was on all fours on the floor, and Benny's best view was of his firm, red hot ass cheeks. And they were getting redder by the minute. 

No wonder, since they were getting hit over and over by a strong paddle covered in red velvet. The spanking was heated and rhythmic, in muffled noises, conducted by the firm hand of ... Inspector Thatcher?! 

Only then Benny recognised his superior officer. She was clad in black shiny leather, an inciting spiky top, a bodice that revealed her perfect forms, black tiny miniskirt, classic fishnet stockings, high-heeled leather boots and a black Venetian mask that made her look quite feline. 

Her voice was low, menacing, matching the strikes. "So you thought you would escape punishment? Did you really think that because you have not broken anything, spilled anything or dropped anything, you would not receive your lesson?" 

"No, Sir!", sobbed Turnbull. 

The spanking stopped. There was an air of doom. Only Turnbull heavy panting broke the silence. Benny felt his own blood icing in his veins. Thatcher circled his kneeling subordinate ominously, slowly. It was the calm before the storm. Benny knew it. 

Suddenly she squatted beside a quivering Turnbull and hissed in his eyes, "What did you call me?" 

Benny could sense Turnbull hesitation as his voice sounded far from firm, "Mistress. I meant Mistress." 

"You _meant_. But you did not _say_ it, did you? You know better!" With this last word, she suddenly rose and yanked the chain on Turnbull's neck, knocking him on the floor, a movement that apparently squashed his hard penis over his weight and constricted his throat. Benny winced in reflex, and avoided a yelp of sympathetic pain. 

Struggling for air, Turnbull staggered to get back on his hands and knees, with a difference. Now his forehead was touching the carpeted floor, only a few centimetres from his mistress' spiky boots, his ass high on the air. 

"I beg forgiveness, my lady." 

Benny could hardly hear the words from Turnbull's subdued tone. It was also quite hard to concentrate when Benny's blood was no longer in his brain. He tried to be as quiet a possible but it was getting increasingly difficult, due to the erection that made his brown pants uncomfortably tight in the groin area. 

Thatcher's voice turned him back to scene before him. "You want forgiveness, slave?" She slapped Turnbull's already sore ass. Hard. 

"Yes, Mistress!" Slap! 

"You want more punishment?" 

"Yes, Mistress!" Slap! 

"Do you really want it?" A particularly hard slap! 

"I do, Mistress!" 

Thatcher turned around, pulled up the neck chain until Turnbull's blue eyes were aimed at her, then hissed again, "Beg for it." 

His air cut, almost strangled, he could hardly utter, "Please, Mistress! Punish me! I deserve it so much!" 

Thatcher smiled at the tone of her slave's plea. She was so self-assured of her command, realised Benny in delight. 

She let the taut chain go, Turnbull slumped a bit, trying to breathe properly again, and she grinned. "Make me happy, slave, and I might consider it." 

"Anything you need, mistress. Anything you want." Anxiety was palpable. 

There was silence for a few moments. Thatcher circled her slave, grinning, and sat on the edge of the bed in front of her servant. A sound Benny recognised as velcro was heard and suddenly Thatcher was naked from the waist down. "Surprise me.". 

She spread her legs in front of him. 

In a flash, Turnbull kissed his way up his mistress boots. Slowly, he got to her smooth, pale skin. Thatcher threw her head back, hissing in excitement as Turnbull's lips reached the inside of her thighs. She groaned when his tongue lapped the already slick velvety folds of her centre, and held his head against her groin, spreading her legs even further. 

Thatcher's groans rose in volume as Turnbull tongued her moist core, fingers rubbing the sensitive nub that was driving her insane. She arched, then let her back hit the luxurious bedding. In one single swift movement, Turnbull raised from this kneeling position and entered her, settling between her legs, making her wail in pleasure. She bucked and Turnbull plunged deeper, then began to pound wildly and repeatedly. Thatcher screamed and then held her breath, as Turnbull himself went stiff. His limp body collapsed over his sated mistress. They stayed tangled for a few minutes, recovering, basking. 

"Good slave," purred Thatcher, patting his head on her breasts. "You can be properly punished tomorrow night." 

Turnbull turned his eyes to her. "Thank you, mistress." 

"And don't you forget how good am I to you." They smiled at each other and seemed to settle to sleep. 

Breathless, Benny finally seemed recovered from his torpor and walked away, more than disturbed. Not to mention the huge hard-on he was sporting. It was so unfortunate. Just when he had decided to forget those feelings, they seemed to come pounding at his door. 

He went home - no, he _ran_ home, trying extremely hard to dispel those images from his brain. As he had imagined, Ray was sound asleep when he arrived, Diefenbaker by his side in bed. The wolf complained at the annoyance to leave the bed when his pack mate arrived. 

Benny undressed and took his place in bed beside Ray. The cop stirred but did not wake, and it suited Benny. The Canadian was still trying to get the scenes from the consulate out of his head also as a means to control his insistent erection. He could wake Ray up to take care of that, of course, but somehow it did not seem right. Benny would have to do it on his own. Or maybe if he just managed to relax and sleep a while. 

That was not to be, though. Every time Benny was near falling asleep, the scenes from the consulate sprang on his mind and his heart would race, waking him up. Except that, in his dreams, he was the one in leather and Ray was controlling the chains. Then he was servicing Ray, or being spanked by Ray. Ray was covered in leather, a whip in hand instead of a paddle - Oh, dear! 

The pressure on his groin was getting unbearable, and he was panting quietly, not to disturb Ray. After two hours of torture, Benny went to the bathroom and took matters in his own hand, literally. Only after that was taken care, was he able to get some sleep. But the dreams kept plaguing him until it was time to get up. 

* * *

Ray woke up early and complained a little about the hour that Benny had come the night before. Benny smiled faintly as they sipped coffee together. Ray was always taking care of him, he thought fondly. 

"Are you OK, Benny?" 

"Yes, Ray. Perhaps a little tired." 

Ray shook his head. "No wonder, by the time you came home last night. I will have to talk to Thatcher about it, if this keeps up." 

"Ray, please, don't exaggerate." 

"Benny, look at you. You are beaten." 

"No, I am not. It's just that... Well, I have run into a rather... extraordinary situation in the consulate and.... I think it has affected me a little bit." 

"Oh." Ray seemed interested. "Is there anything I can do about it, Benny?" 

Benny blushed and looked away. "I think the problem can be resolved in time, Ray. I don't think there is any need for you to be concerned." 

"I hope you are right, Benny, because I don't want to see you like this anymore." Ray snorted. "Humpf! What does the Dragon Lady think she is running, anyway? A slave ring?" 

Benny almost choked on his coffee. 

"Benny!" Ray patted his back as the Constable coughed away. "Easy, easy. You OK?" 

Benny took a deep breath, flushed. "Yes, Ray, I am better now, thank you." He cleared his throat and hastily dispelled some of the images that popped in his mind. "It went the wrong pipe, that's all." 

"Good." The he looked at the Canadian, as if he was suspicious. "Geez, Benny, are you sure you are alright?" 

"Of course I am, Ray. Don't worry." 

Ray put his palm gently on Benny's cheek. "I want to take care of you, Benny. That is why I am picking you up tonight at the end of your shift. You can warn the Dragon Lady: tonight, come hell or high water, I am taking you home and taking care of you. Understood?" 

Benny smiled and gave Ray a tender look. "Yes, Ray." 

* * *

The day turned out to be a dreadful one. Benny was getting obsessive and he realised it with a sense of impotence. The images his mind brought him at night kept being played and replayed over and over. 

Of course, being in close quarters with Inspector Thatcher and Constable Turnbull did not help at all. He tried very hard not to be jealous of what they had. Not jealous of them, of course. Benny did not want to have that kind of relationship either with the Inspector or the Constable. He wanted to have it with Ray and no one else. But it seemed Ray was not interested, and Benny decided it was best not to pursue the subject. 

Few times in his life have Benny felt so helpless. It was not like him to obsess over anything or to be so worried about anything. It was slowly mining his mind. This morning Ray had even noticed that there was something wrong, and Benny did not want to hurt Ray over his own dark urges. He'd have to do better tonight. 

He propped in his best smile as a green Buick stopped near the Consulate. Benny went inside the car, greeting cheerfully. "Hello, Ray." 

"Hi, Benny." 

Quickly mingling in Chicago's heavy traffic, Ray took a while and observed him carefully. "You look better." 

"I told you there was nothing wrong." 

"I am glad, Benny. I even told Dief you were tired and that he should stay at Maggie's tonight." 

"Did he agree?" 

"Well, Benny, I am not as good as you are in reading wolf language, but I'd say he was pretty glad." 

"It is nice for him to get away for while." 

"Yeah, you may have a point there." Ray pointed. "Hey, look: a good parking space! This is really turning out to be a good day, Benny." 

As Ray parked the Riv, Benny sighed. He was glad Ray was so happy. Now if he could only forget those feelings a few days, maybe they would not return at all. 

The Canadian opened the door and got inside the apartment. Then it happened. In a flash. 

No warning. 

Suddenly, he was pushed around, his breath was knocked out of him, and he was up against the wall, his arms blocked by strong ones, and a warm, solid body was pressing up against him, the weight preventing his movements. He was immobilised. 

"R-ray?" 

Green eyes were staring straight at grey-blue ones, wide in surprise. Ray's face was a few centimetres away from Benny's, his lips almost touching his partner's, the breath blowing in Benny's cheeks, warm and wet like a summer breeze. 

"Listen to me, Benny, and listen well, because I won't say it twice. I want you to listen until I am through." Ray's voice was firm, low and portentous. "So far our relationship has been marked by equality, and so far you have believed to be free. Then, a week ago you asked me to discipline you. I accepted it. As a proof of my generosity, I let you have your last days of freedom." 

Benny opened his mouth to say something but remembered Ray's request and closed it. Ray observed the attitude with interest. Benny's eyes shone in a blend of fear and excitement. 

"This ends here and now. From now on, all that belongs to the past. It's gone, dead and extinct. You are not a free person anymore, Benny, and you will stop thinking of yourself as one. You belong to me, and I intend to take full ownership right this minute. I hope I made myself clear." Ray searched Benny's face. "Was I clear enough, Benny?" 

Almost breathless with excitement, Benny just nodded, eyes like saucers. Ray smiled almost in a feral way, unrestrained and untamed. "Good. Now listen to the rules. You are mine. You must call me Master, and you are to be on your knees and naked unless I tell you otherwise. Why? Because you are mine. If you rebel, you will be punished. If I do that, Benny, remember: it's not that you are bad, it's just that you are too wild. You need to be tamed. Understand?" 

He swallowed hardly, his chest heaving with excitement. "Yes, Ray." 

Ray sighed, closing his eyes and shaking his head, seeming disappointed. "Tsk, tsk. Oh, Benny. Already disobeying rules? Wanting punishment so soon?" 

Benny paled a little, an icy thrill ran through his veins. His eyes got wide and his knees trembled a little, as he realised his mistake and immediately stuttered, "I - I -" 

Releasing his arms, Ray came closer to his ear and ordered, in an ominous whisper, "On you knees. _Now_." 

Benny scrambled to obey, taking off his brown uniform as fast as he could. His heart was pounding so loud that he feared the neighbours would stop by to see what was that noise. All he could think, though, was that Ray was unhappy with him, and oh, dear, what would happen? 

Kneeling in the middle of the room, he turned around and saw Ray standing by the table. The mere look from his master gave Benny a thrill, if terror or excitement, he wouldn't know. 

"Keep your eyes down and your hands to your back." 

Benny obeyed, his heart positively hammering in his chest. He could hear Ray moving behind him, then walking, probably to the bedroom. A metallic noise almost made his knees wobble: the cuffs! It had to be! Please, let it be them! 

"Give me your hands." 

**/ _YES_ /**

Benny brought his hands up and they were tied to the pair of cuffs linked to a long chain. He was surreptitiously trying to observe what else was there when Ray asked quietly, "Are you by any chance looking at somewhere else besides the floor?" 

His head instantly went down, "No, Master." Ray probably smirked, but Benny could not see it. 

Benny heard the chain clinking and suddenly his arms went up, brought by the chain. "Get up and come with me." 

Using his long chain, his master towed him out of the living room, and Benny felt his legs wavering. It was much more than he could have expected. Ray took him to their bedroom and untied the chain. "Undress me." 

With shaky, cuffed hands, Benny did as his master told him. First, he took off the shoes and socks and put them under the bed. With elaborate care, he took Ray's suit, then his shirt and pants, folding them with love beside the bed. All the while he could not meet Ray's eyes, because he was afraid he would climax just to see those green eyes looking at him with such lust or he might collapse from such excitement. 

Benny finished his task and for a moment, he was lost, not knowing what do to. He quickly remembered Ray's words and fell to his knees, looking at the floor. Then he felt a hand patting his head. "You've learned." Benny shivered with excitement, as the hand moved to caress his face. Benny leaned to that caress, and made an effort not to moan. 

"Your first lesson must not be too stressful." The hand stopped the caress and Benny suppressed a wail at the loss. Then, another order. "On the bed. On all fours." 

It was hard to keep the balance with his hands bound. His Master noticed it and untied him. He was such a thoughtful Master. When Benny got in the ordered position, his Master's beautiful hands travelled once more throughout his whole body. Benny tried hard not to purr and writhe in pleasure as Ray did it. Then his vision was cut. He was blindfolded, and his excitement increased fourfold. He could feel the bed moving as the Master kneeled on the bed right beside him. 

"You have to understand that this is all mine. Your body is mine." He kissed Benny's back gently, and moved all over the trail of his column. "It is for my pleasure. Mine and nobody's, Benny. Not even yours." 

The kisses were making all Benny's blood divert entirely to his groin, and a moan slipped by his lips as Ray continued to caress and kiss the creamy skin. "Shhh. Be quiet, Benny. Be very quiet." The touch made Benny tingle all over his body. He thought, dreamily, that it was the same body that now gave pleasure to his Master. 

Lips travelled to the beautiful ass cheeks up in the air, and then Benny had to bite his lip to suppress a groan, his breathing rate totally out of control. His cock was so hard it ached. Then a tongue lapped the crack between the two perfect globes. "Beautiful slave." Benny sighed, excited, and Ray rose from the bed. "The most beautiful slave in this Earth." 

The compliment made Benny blush everywhere, including the cheeks. He remembered the red tinge over some other cheeks last night and it made him even harder. He tried not to recall the images other he might - 

**SLAP!**

"Ouch!" 

"I said quiet, slave." Ray was flexing the whip in silence. "This is just so you get used to a little whipping." Then he slapped Benny again, in the back. Not hard, just firmly. "Do you understand?" 

"Yes, Master." 

"You are still in training. Until you' re tamed, I have to do this. Do you understand?" 

"Yes, Master." 

The tongue suddenly went back to the space between his cheeks and Benny moaned. "Mine... I want to enjoy all that is mine..." Ray's tongue was driving Benny insane, and his hands suddenly reached for the balls that were tight in anticipation. Agile fingers lubed with nothing more than precum fondled his tight chute thoroughly, and Benny's legs quivered, his cock aching to the threshold of his resistance. 

Benny felt his orgasm building and tried to warn Ray, between gasps. "I- oh- I - am- aaaaaaah!" 

Ray could not wait any longer either, and in a swift movement rammed Benny's ass, hardly waiting until he got used to the invasion, grabbing his hips for leverage and possessiveness. The multitude of sensations was too much for Benny. Pain and pleasure from both ends obscured his vision and he came harder than he could remember, longer than his memory reached, better than anything he had ever lived. Ray followed almost at the same time, spilling inside his slave with a howl. 

Both collapsed on the mattress, Ray firmly attached to Benny and still riding a wave of pleasure. For several minutes, both could do nothing but breathe. Even that was strenuous. 

Benny came back to senses when he felt the blindfold being removed. Concerned green eyes were staring at him. "Oh, Benny. Oh, Benny, you scared me." Ray wrapped him in his arms possessively. "You are OK, aren't you?" 

Too bad Benny could hardly speak. He just kissed Ray passionately, leaving them both breathless. Again. Then they just held each other, for endless quiet minutes, as their heartbeats returned to normal. 

After a while, Benny looked up at Ray, and his eyes were filled with tears, love and gratitude. His voice was shaken. "Ray, I... I... don't know how to thank you enough. I thought... you had changed your mind." 

Ray smiled and slid his hands over Benny's face. "No, Benny. I just wanted to give you some time to think it through. You know, make sure of what you wanted." 

Benny lowered his eyes. "I... have to confess something, Ray. Something happened... last night. The reason I was so late..." 

He could not finish, for Ray said gently, "I know what happened last night, Benny. I was the one who convinced Thatcher to... transfer her activities from Turnbull's apartment to the consulate." 

"Really?" Benny looked at him. "Why?" 

"To get you in the mood, I guess. I also wanted you to see what you were getting into." Ray bent to kiss Benny's shoulder. "Besides, it was also Thatcher's request. I was feeling kinda sorry for her, so I couldn't say no." 

Benny was stunned. "Indeed." Was all he could say. "Her request?" 

"She said she wanted to show you what you were missing." Ray's voice changed a little. "And now I... I want to ask you something, Benny. Do you, huh, do you... regret your choice?" 

Ray's lips were invaded by hungry ones. "Never. I don't want any master but you, Ray. Say you will keep me forever and never let me go. Please, Ray." He wrapped his arms around Ray's waist and held him tight. "Don't ever let me go, Ray. Forever." 

"Don't worry, Benny". Ray kissed him again and pulled the covers over both of them. "There is no risk of me letting you go." He looked at the way Benny was attached to his body, and realised he did not want anything else in his life. A yawn made him change his mind, though. "Now let's get some sleep." 

Benny settled himself in his lover's arms, sighing happily. "Good night Ray." 

"Good night Benny. 

* * *

Less than ten minutes after that...

"Ray?" 

"Hmm?'' 

"Ray? 

"Yes, Benny?" 

"Can we talk tomorrow about buying some more articles in... leather? Please?" 

* * *

End Experiments on the Twisted Side #2: From Now On by Pita Patter:

Author and story notes above.


End file.
